Pacifier and Kiss
by Sonizuen
Summary: Babies are so adorable. Especially when they're in love... AU. Baby-sitter!Light x Baby!L and Baby-sitter!Mello x Baby!Matt.
1. Meet the Baby!

**Light's POV**

Babies…

When I started my new job, I had no experience with those small monster humans. I only had a sister, which I couldn't remember her infancy. Even I didn't see many babies in my life.

Maybe I would just choose waitresses. But choosing baby-sitting…

Researching on internet, I learned a lot about babies. How to change their diapers, what to feed them with and measures for their safety…

Walking to the address written in the paper in my hands, I thought about the money Lawliet family was going to give me with salary every week. I was living alone, far from my parents and money was all I need. I was 16 and I would stand by myself. I would have so much money with baby-sitting in summer.

"I hope you won't shit so much, little Lawlie…" I murmured.

When I turned the corner of the street, house was in front of me. It was luxury and quite big. Probably that Lawlie brat had more expensive clothes than I had.

I entered the garden and looked around. There were many flowers and trees around.

Not the same, but a similar garden's sight flashed in my mind. The one we had with Sayu, mom and dad. I would play with Sayu till it was getting late. She would usually whine about something and then run to mom with teary eyes. Then father would come and talk to me. Talking with him was a big thing for me. He was speaking with me like I was an adult and that would make me happy. Mother was pampering us with big smiles.

I shook my head.

I stood a few minutes and then knocked the door.

A woman with long black hair opened the door. She eyed me. "What are you here for?" she asked with an arrogant hint.

"I am the baby-sitter, Mrs. Lawliet, Light Yagami."

"Oh," she said and opened the door wider. "Took out your shoes while entering. And follow me."

"Uh- okay!" I took out my shoes quickly and with a fast step, stumbled. I closed the door behind me and ran after Mrs. Lawliet. She was climbing the stairs with elegant but fast steps. I tried to catch her speed.

_Oh God. If his mother is a bitch like that, I wonder how will her 1-year-old baby will be. He will probably shit on my face. _

She stood in front of a door. On the door, there was a word written with colorful cardboards, _Lawliet._

"Um… What's the baby's name?" I asked to the woman with hesitate.

She turned his head to me. "L."

"L?"

"Yes. Simply. L."

_I'm in a house of a mental patient. Her husband left her because of this. She made fit a baby and named him a letter. A fucking letter! _

"How a nice name…" I smiled nervously.

She stared at me and I trembled.

_She's planning how to eat me._

Than she opened the door. She pushed me inside and in the dark room, I looked around. There was a crib in the farthest side of the room.

"Good luck, Yagami. And take a good care of my previous baby…"

She closed the door behind me and I turned on the light speedily.

_There's no baby. Crib is empty…_

I walked a little to the crib. But I stopped again.

There was a little sound of deep breathing.

_In the crib, there's a creature! A creature that is even more creepy than his mother!_

I closed my eyes and walked closer. Than I saw a small hand in the crib.

I walked closer just to see the baby.

When I looked at the L Lawliet's little form first time, I was taken aback.

He was adorable without doubt. But the interesting thing was…

His raven hair which was rather bushy and his paleness. Also, the little dark circles around his eyes.

Maybe that bitch wasn't taking a good care with baby.

"Hnnhh!"

I jumped with the sound coming from the crib. Baby was waking up.

I leaned forward and watched his face. He opened his eyes slowly. His long eyelashes vibrated and he whimpered a little. He was so adorable!

Then he opened his eyes wide. Those eyes were… so death. Grey and empty. But when he saw me I saw a shine for a second.

Then he turned his head with arrogance. He was pouting.

"The fuck?!"

He eyed me with the corner of his eye.

"Oh…" I stopped to think about how to get his attention. "How are you?"

He stayed there, without eyeing me. What kind of baby was it?!

Then I pulled my lips to the sides and made funny sounds.

He looked at me. And that look had full of contempt. Oh, good. I was humiliating by a baby.

Good thing was, he was looking at me. "I am Light," I said and smiled to him.

He pouted and turned his head again.

"Okay. If you ignore me like that, I'll leave." I said.

He stayed still.

"K. Goodbye."

I walked far enough to make his view without me.

Than a few sounds came behind me.

I turned to see his standing little form holding on to the iron of crib. He was watching me quietly with dead eyes. But I saw a little curiosity in his eyes.

We stared at each other till he scared me and I turned my head.

Then he said his first word to me.

"Cake."

"Oh… What?!"

"Cake!"

**Mello's POV**

An address was given to me for the baby-sitting. Like Light, I was also having that job. He, for money. Me, for being far from home.

Baby was Jeevas family's only child. I was going to have this job with low salary but I didn't care. Only thing I cared was having my own spending money without asking for my fucking parents or being near them. They weren't caring for me, anyway.

My family has a big finance company. I'm the heir of the company but my father doesn't like me. My haircut, my outfits, my behaviors…

And I don't give a fuck.

I went to the location where the house was. There was a really ugly house. Even it's color was faded.

I knocked the door and waited for minutes. Then I knocked again, harder this time.

Finally a man opened the door. "Maria! There's a girl…"

"I AM A BOY!" I told him angrily. He stared at the place where I had to had breasts and nodded.

"He must be the baby-sitter!" a shrill voice called out.

"Oh, come in…" He let me get inside.

We stood there for a minute. "So," I started, "Today is my first day. I need to see the baby. Where's he?"

"Baby?" he asked, "You mean Mail?"

I realized he was drunk then.

"He's upstairs. In the room with closed door." Then he went to the living room where a redheaded woman was watching TV.

How would these people allowed to have a baby?!

I went upstairs and opened the closed door.

There was a baby.

And he was lying on the floor, eyes closed.

I panicked and ran to his little body. I watched his chest and when I realized he was breathing I sighed with relief.

Then I looked at him. He had a red hair. So red and so beautiful. His closed eyes had long eyelashes. He had a few freckles. He was just lying there. "Cutey…" I whispered.

And I looked around the room. No cribs. No toys expect the broken crocodile toy on the floor. _A crocodile toy for a baby?_ There was a sofa which was dirty. It also had a thin blanket on it.

How could parents be that irresponsible?!

Mines were also uncaring but I always had expensive toys. I had a nice bed.

He had a blue pacifier in his mouth and he sucked it suddenly. His cheeks were swelling up and going down.

I raised his body gently. He dropped his pacifier and whined.

Then he opened his eyes and stared at me. His eyes were so beautiful, a bright blue.

He started to giggle and raised his little hand to me. I was surprised but allowed him to touch me. He held my hair and pulled it to himself.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily.

He laughed and pulled it more.

"Let go of my hair, little brat!"

He made a happy scream and I reached my limit. I removed his hand from my hair suddenly and he fell on his ass to the floor.

He looked surprised first. Then his eyes went teary. He raised his arms above his head. _Do his parents hit him?_

I reached him slowly and stroked his hair. "Sorry. But you hurt me, it was just a reaction. I didn't want to drop you…" He seemed calmed down. He looked at me.

He giggled and raised his hand to me again. I rolled my eyes.

"Mail, if you want to pull something, give up from my hair, k?"

He crawled near me and fell to my lap. He giggled again and reached my vest. He made a meaningless sound and tried to pull me to himself.

"How naughty you are!" I raised him again and he swung his legs. He screamed with happiness again.

"You like to be flying, don't you?" I stood and shook him on the air. I threw and caught him a few times.

When I stopped he whimpered with disappointment. He tried to jump in my arms and made his meaningless sounds.

I putted him on the floor. He whimpered.

I looked around again. "This isn't your room, is this?" I asked and turned to him. I wanted to believe it wasn't. He was looking at me with wide eyes shining. He smiled and raised his arms to me in an attempt to be held and raised again.

Sighing and sitting near him, I eyed his thin figure.

Then curled up his t-shirt. Here it was, what I was guessing. A bruise.

He tilted his head and looked at his chest. He touched the bruise with a thin finger and raised his head to look at me. He was trying to show me the bruise.

"I am sorry," I whispered and raised his body. He made happy perky sounds. I kissed the bruise. He froze and looked at me.

"That was a kiss," I explained and put him to the floor again.

He crawled near me and held my hand. He touched my finger with curiosity and touched his lips one of them.

I smiled. "Are you also kissing me?"

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He kissed my palm.

I kissed his forehead.

Then he tried to stood up. I let him grab my fingers with his small hands to raise his body. He stepped two shaky steps to me and with excitement he moved up and down like he was jumping, giggled.

Then he kissed me. He really kissed me, from my lips.

"You rainbow baby!"

He giggled again and I raised him again.

"Do you know my name? It's Mihael…"

How could a baby say that name?

"Mello. Mello. I am Mello. Mel-lo…"

He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Mel-lo."


	2. Baby Tears

**Light's POV**

"You want… cake?" I asked, came closer to the standing baby in his crib.

He looked directly into my eyes. Then he raised his arm and stretched out his small hand to me. "Cake!" he shouted like he was ordering a servant.

I shook my head slowly as he continued to stretch out for me. "I have no cake…"

He had an expression which was a little much scaring and angry for a 1-year-old. "CAKE!"

"But I have no cake!" I repeated.

"CAKEEE!" he cried out angrily like we were debating and grabbed the iron he was holding for standing up tightly as his knuckles went white. I was scared for the probability of his mother hearing him.

"Shhh!" I said, went near him, "Don't make this much noise… I have no cake!"

He started to jump a little and kept screaming. "Cake, cake, cake, CAKE!" Damn monster was as quiet as a lamb minutes before!

"K, k, I'll get you some damn cake but please be quiet!"

He stopped his bad temper and looked at me with his wide, grey eyes. "Cake…" he murmured softly and sucked his thumb.

I thought how I could get some cake for baby… Maybe I had to ask his mother.

"Lawlie…" He raised his head and stared me. _What do you want, Servant? _Then he pouted. _Where's my cake anyway?_

"Can I hold you…?" I asked and smiled. He turned his head and whispered 'Cake' again. Or did he say 'can't'?

"Okay, I'll take you and we'll go to the cake…" I offered him. He looked at me again but kept silent.

I slowly embraced him. He didn't move or protest so I raised him in my arms. He was so light and his body was warm. When I held him, he wrapped his arms around my neck and stared at the door.

"You don't hate me much, do you Lawlie?" I asked gladly. He looked at me for a second to repeat the word 'cake' and stared at the door again.

"Is the 'cake' only word you know?"

I held him tighter and opened the door. When I was on the first floor, I called Mrs. Lawliet with hesitate. She opened a door and shouted at me about five minutes. She told me that she wouldn't hire a baby-sitter if he would ask her everything. She would simply look after his baby her own. But couldn't I see, she was working so hard and rarely be at home –how could I see that in minutes which she _was_ at home. She needed someone clever who can solve the baby's problems.

Actually, I wasn't thinking I deserved this much anger and when I interrupted her and told him that was going to be my first problem yet, she became angrier.

"Only in minutes, you have a problem!"

Then, I nodded everything she said. I was just going to ask if she had a fucking cake at home!

Lawliet was still in my arms, pouting and roaming around, wasn't giving a fuck to the conversation.

When damn woman finally shut her fucking jaw up, she eyed me and asked. "What do you want anyway?"

I sighed and looked at her. "Not me, Lawliet wants cake. I was going to ask you if you have any or would you let the baby eat cake."

Her expression changed. "Oh, my little baby wants cake?"

Lawliet raised his head. "Cake!"

"Take him to the kitchen, Yagami," she told me without looking, "in fridge, there's strawberry cake. You can also eat if you want…" Then she came closer and patted Lawliet's head. "My baby can tell his problems and desires. He's so clever!" Then he disappeared from the same door she came. Lawliet, who wasn't caring his mother's attention so much, showed a door with a little finger. "Kicchen!"

"It's not 'Kicchen', it's 'Kitchen'…."

He glared at me and I changed my mind. "Maybe it's Kicchen…"

When I entered the kitchen, Lawliet moved around harshly in my arms. "Cake! Cake, cake!" I put him on the floor and he stood up.

I took out the cake from the fridge and Lawliet climbed on a chair and sat. I put the cake on the table and raising Lawliet, made him sit on the baby chair. He struggled angrily but when he saw the cake, he clapped his hands.

I put some cake on the dish and sitting near Lawlie, gave him the cake with baby fork which was not sharp. He shook his head and took as much cake as his palms let in his hands. He ate like he was starving for years.

"You dirty your hands…" I told him tiredly. He raised his hands which had crushed cake pieces and cried out "Hands!"

When he finished eating, he stared at me and pushed the dish which had crushed cake on it to me. I looked at the cake and than the raven haired baby. "You're not hungry?"

He pointed the dish. "Eat."

"Oh," I smiled to the kindness he showed. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

He kept staring at me. Then he climbed to the table. "Hey, hey, watch out!" I tried to hold him but he struggled. He went near the dish and took some cake with his hands. He crawled near me and raising his hand, he tried to push the cake into my mouth.

"Hmmnn… Lawlie… Stop this…"

"Eat!"

I held his hand and shaking it, made the cake drop to the floor. "Stop." I repeated coldly. He looked at me angrily.

Then he did something I would never guess a baby to do.

He slapped me.

I was surprised first and stared at his angry expression. Then I burst out laughing.

He stared at me like I was an idiot and turning around, he crawled back. I held him immediately but he struggled and cried out angrily. Why he was that angry, he was the one slapped me!

"Hey, stop struggling…" I held him. He continued crying out with anger. He tried to push me and pulled my hair.

Then I realized his voice wasn't just angry…

I looked at his face and then saw the tears flowing down from his cheeks. He struggled and cried harder.

When he realized he wouldn't escape from my arms, he buried his face angrily to my t-shirt and cry. I felt his tears wetting my t-shirt. I ruffled his black hair and tried to calm him down.

Why was he crying? A baby would cry, that was so normal but I was surprised to see that stubborn and pouting baby crying. I wiped away his tears. "Shh… Calm down, Lawlie..."

Then it hit me. He was a stubborn and sulky baby, but he _was_ a _baby_…

He even tried to be kind. In his ways. But when I dropped the cake and snapped at him, he was hurt. And when he slapped me with his anger, I laughed; that was clearly humiliating and mocking him…

He really was a clever baby as he was sensitive deep down, too.

"Shhh…" I rocked his little frame. "I am sorry… I am really sorry…"

He was crying painfully and his sobs were really heartbreaking. My attempts of placating him didn't succeed, obviously.

Then I put him on the table. He didn't crawl away but continued crying. He bended his head and sobbed pathetically.

I picked up some cake and holding his little hand, gave him the cake.

He raised his head slowly, looked at his palm before he looked at me. His teary eyes were reddened, his tear clad face was sad and grieving him was a mistake but I felt the regret deeper at the sight.

I opened my mouth and smiled to him. He hesitated and his chest jumped with a silent sob, he raised the cake slowly. Smiling to him again, I waited for him to give the cake.

He pushed the cake into my mouth and wiped away a tear with his fist.

I ate the crashed cake following and winked to the baby.

He looked at me, didn't smile or laugh but also didn't pout. He didn't show any emotions, actually.

But the look we shared with baby had something else.

**MELLO'S POV**

"Mello!" Mail repeated maybe the hundredth time. "Mello, Mello, Mello!"

"Yes, my name is Mello… But can you shut up?"

Redheaded baby was lying on the floor, turning around and screaming happily at the times he wasn't repeating my name. He clapped his hands when I spoke to him. "Mellomellomellomellomellooooo!"

Then he laughed and buried his face to the carpet. "Melloo!"

I sighed with a face pound. Maybe that much happiness and energy was because of his finding a friend but I was tired out with that much noise.

"MELLO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

He looked at me for a moment, his small mouth open and eyes shining. I thought he would cry and worried.

But he laughed with frolic as he continued to rollick around.

"Mel-loo!"

Then I tried another strategy. "Yes, baby?" I asked him with a smile.

He looked at me and crawled near me. Reaching out, he touched my face and with a happy sound he said "Mello" again. "Mik!"

"Mik?"

"Miiiiiiikk!"

"Oh, you want milk?"

He cried out happily. Maybe that meant 'yes'.

"Okay, but where's the milk?" I asked the baby.

He crawled to the sofa. His small ass was marked under his baby pajamas. I smacked him playfully and with joy, he laughed again and speeded up his crawling.

Then he reached the sofa and tucked his teeny hand under it. "Miiiikkk!"

"Did you put the feeding bottle under the sofa?" I asked with a smile.

He turned me and smirked. "Soffa!"

I bended over the sofa and saw the bottle in a far spot.

I reached out under the sofa and tried to take out the bottle he had probably threw it.

While I was trying to take it, Mail climbed on my head and giggled.

"Mail… Let go of me." I said as I took the bottle and tried to straighten up. He was trying to climb to my head, pulling my hair in a painful way while doing this and making his meaningless baby sounds.

"Mello!"

I held him and put down. "Naughty," I scowled at him and as response he grinned. Then he tried to reach the bottle in my hand. "Mik?"

I nodded and looked at the bottle. That moment I felt shock. Bottle had a spider web around and it was powder coated.

Looking back to him again, I slipped his t-shirt and looked at the bruise again.

It was so obvious.

Why I was still standing there?

With anger, I held the baby harshly, left the room and went down the stairs quickly. Mail was surprised and he looked at me with questioning eyes.

When I entered the living room violently, his parents looked at me with curiosity and anger.

"WHAT FUCKING KIND OF PARENTS YOU ARE!?" I angrily cried out. Mail buried his head to my neck with the fear of the sudden noise.

"What are ya talking 'bout?" his father looked at me. "Stop fucking screaming…"

"I'll report you! You fucking bastards! Why you make a baby if you won't look after him!?"

"None of your business, kiddo." His mother stood up and crossed his arms. "You are a baby-sitter, if you want so, you can look after him, can't you!?" Then he turned to his husband. "That's your sister's fault! She offered to hire a fucking baby-sister. Now look what we live!" With these loud and angry sounds, Mail buried his head to my neck more and murmured "Mello," hopelessly.

His father looked at me angrily. "We even bought him toys! But that bastard is a useless shit. All he does is crying and pissing himself…"

"Then why you hit him, motherfucker?!" I walked closer to him. "Mello…" Mail whispered and cuddled me more.

"Because he fucking cries a lot! What you expect me to do, fag, be that shit's servant!?"

I putted Mail on the floor and turned to them again. I could really hit them. Mail yammered after me and held my lover part of trouser leg.

"You want me to kill you here, don't you?" I asked angrily.

He laughed. "Fuck off from my house or you'll be fucked."

I hit him hard right into the face. He fell backwards and hit his head to the sofa. Fucking woman screamed.

Then a long, deplorable whimper came out from Mail as he buried his head to my leg and sob painfully. "Mello… Mello…"

His father stood up and looked at me darkly. He raised his hand to hit me but I caught it and twisted his arm. Mail screamed and shook.

"You don't want the baby, do you?" I asked him.

"I don't want that fucked bastard!" he shouted angrily.

"Then I'll take the baby. That will be the best for everyone."

"You'll take the baby?" woman screamed. "You can not!"

"Can not?" I threw the man and turned to him. "So you want to be thrown in a fucking jail because of abuse and send the poor baby to the orphanages!?"

His father shouted angrily. "Take that bastard and go to the hell! Fucking fag!"

I smirked. "That's k."

Turning to him, I saw Mail in a pitiful status. He was crying loudly and pulling his hair.

"Melloo!"

I held him. He cuddled me and buried his head to my chest with a whimper. "Shhh... It's k, Mail, we're going…"

"FUCK OFF!" the man cried out angrily behind us.

Turning to the man with a frustrating smirk, I held Mail tighter and left the house.

I walked a while but I could still feel the baby's tears on my neck.

"It's okay, Mail. They won't hurt you anymore. We'll have fun!"

He raised his head. He was calmed down a bit but his eyes were still teary. "Mik."

"Let's buy 'mik' first, then." I said and turned to the supermarket on the way.


	3. Mik

**A/N: **Hi! I am sorry for the long wait and short chapter. Thank you all who reviewed/favorite/alerted my story! I know I have grammar mistakes. Please warn me if you see one :3

* * *

**Light's POV**

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…"

With little Lawlie in it, I was rocking the crib to get him to sleep. But the obstinate baby was staring around and sucking his thumb recklessly.

"Why don't you sleep Lawlie?" I moaned.

He looked at me and his stare locked on my eyes.

That little brat was a pain for my ass all day. He was staring at me with a strange interest and telling me the objects' names with a big pride like he was teaching me. Then he was turning his head to me and studying my expressions. He pointed the bed and told its' name with excitement once and when I didn't congratulate him or didn't make a corroborative sound, he hit me with anger. Then I congratulated every word he said.

I also tried to play with him but he refused the game and watched me. I moved the toys around while he was telling their names. _"Duck. Bunny. Pup!" _

We also watched TV. He was staring at the TV curiously and sucking his thumb. Strangely, he didn't want to watch cartoons, he chose the news and TV shows.

When Mrs. Lawliet came and told me to get baby to sleep, I thought that would be easy.

"C'mon, Lawlie, do me a favor and sleep…" I murmured and stroke his black hair. He froze at the moment and his eyes widened. He slowly took out his salvia covered little thumb from his mouth and blinked.

"You like it?" I asked to the baby as he yawned and rubbed his eye with a dinky fist.

I continued playing with his soft hair and he whimpered softly.

A few minutes later, he closed his eyelids shakily and started to breathe deeply.

"Good night, Lawlie…" I whispered to his adorable face.

I left the room with minimum sound and closed the lights.

Mrs. Lawliet saw me on the stairs. "Yagami! Could you get Lawliet to sleep?"

"Yes, madam."

"Oh, perfect! You can eat dinner, there's some soup and spaghetti. Then you can go home. My driver will take you there."

"Thanks!" I smiled to her. Soup and spaghetti! I was glad to have the change of eat some home-cooked meal.

**Mello's POV**

"Diaper, feeding bottle, baby wipes, prepared food for babies under 12 months, pacifier and…"

"Mik!"

"Yes, _mik_. Special one for babies."

I put all the things near the cash register and took out my wallet.

Cashier smiled at me and pointed Mail with her jaw. "You're so cute. What's your name?"

Mail stared her and smiled.

"Mello!"

"No," I corrected him with a smile, "it's me. You're Mail."

"I asked _your_ name, anyway," she gigled.,

"Oh…"

After the shopping, I called a taxi. Probably, it was Mail's first car experience and he kept screaming and clapping his hands all the way. Sometimes, he turned to me and repeated my name with twitter.

"Ssh! Keep silent, Mail! He's angry with you," I told Mail and pointed the taxi driver. Driver faked an angry expression to him and Mail's smile trembled. He turned his face to the window and whimpered quietly. I embraced him. His tears were wetting his cheeks. "It's okay, Mail… I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm not angry with you!" Driver tried to cheer him up. He gave him a little car ornament. Mail stopped crying and smiled shyly.

When we arrived home, I gave driver his ornament back –it was covered with salvia now- and paid him quite much.

Then I stepped outside with Mail and bags.

"I hope they're not home, Mail…" How would I explain the baby to my parents otherwise?

Mail looked around and blinked. "Mik?" he asked tiredly and rest against my shoulder.

I hurried to the garden and called Blake to open the gardens' door. Blake raised his eyebrows and stared at the baby.

"Are my parents here?" I asked and held Mail's hands to avoid him from pulling my hair. Blake opened the big iron door. "No. Mrs. Keehl has a meeting with her friends and Mr. Keehl has a work."

I entered the garden. Mail looked around and turned me to pull my hair painfully again. "Mello…"

I looked at Blake seriously who was staring at Mail all the time. "Blake, never tell about this baby to my parents, got it?"

He nodded but he was looking at us curiously. Then he smiled. "Oh. I remember now. You had a baby-sitting job." He ruffled Mail's red hair. "He's so cute."

Mail raised his head to look who was touching him. But he turned me angrily again and with a few tears shining in his eyes, cried out "Mik".

I gave Blake the bags. "Take them to the kitchen."

I ran to the stairs with Mail. I opened the door and entered the house. Mail gave his attention to the new strange place but I climbed the stairs so fast. His discovery could wait.

When he first saw my room, he tilted his head and I put him to the floor. He crawled around and touched everything he could reach while I changed my clothes. I took him again a bit roughly and he whimpered with disappointment.

In the kitchen, Blake was waiting for me.

"Thank you, Blake. You can turn back to your work right now."

"I'm done with my works today." He said and took the feeding bottle out. "Will you feed him?"

Mail squirmed around with thrill when he saw the bottle. His already huge eyes widened more and with a whimper he begged for milk. "Mello! Mello, mik!"

"Patience, Mail…"

Blake looked inside the bags again and took out the baby milk. He almost poured the milk into the bottle but my shout stopped him. "Wait! We need to wash the bottle first!"

"Wash?" Blake pouted. "My responsibility here is safety."

"I would call that maid woman but I'm sure she will tell my mother about the baby. Also, she's free at the moment, she's probably not around." I looked at Mail who was trembling with impatience.

"I'll wash it."

I put Mail to the ground and washed the battle with detergent. Blake was trying to stop himself from laughing and I glared him.

Mail hugged my leg. "Mellooo!.."

I rinsed the bottle and dried it. "Blake, give me the milk."

I opened the milk Blake handed me and poured it into the bottle. I checked its' warmness with my finger and finally gave it to Mail.

He took it with trembling small hands and drank it quickly.

I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"So, Mihael," Blake told me, "you plan to keep this baby as a secret?"

I smiled and embraced Mail. "I'll be moving."

* * *

**a/n: **Did events happen so fast? Do I need to change anything? Did you catch a grammar mistake? Please message me or review about my mistakes...


	4. Sliip

**A/N: **No L and Light this chapter. Reviewers loved Mello and Matt more anyway. But I will keep writing from Light's POV. And I love every reviewer/favoriter/follower of this story! :3

* * *

**MELLO'S POV**

"Ssssh!" I scowled at the redheaded little creature in front of me.

"Sssss..." He tried to mimic me and smiled. "Mellooo..."

"Mail, just keep silent for this night, okay? I promise I'll let you scream my name around later but shut your teeny jaw up for a night!" I looked at the door nervously and hoped that my parents didn't hear him yet.

He crawled near me on the bed and raised his arms. I hugged him and sat on the pillows.

"Feeling sleepy?"

He looked at me when I spoke. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Let's sleep then, huh?" I wanted to teach him this new word. "Sleep. Sleep. Sleeep. Say Sleep, Mail. Sleeep..."

"Sliip" He repeated softly.

"Good boy," I ruffled his hair and let him rest his head against my chest. "Sleep now."

He gasped for a few times. He tried to push me and squirmed around. "Mello... Mello..." He reiterated with an almost panicked voice.

"Calm down for a second, Mail. Please sleep..." I answered him tiredly. I really thought he would sleep for a moment.

"Nnnh!" He kept moving around.

"What's your problem?" I raised him and he looked down at me, bottom lip trembling.

"Hey, don't cry!"

I hugged him again and then, sniffled against an awful and new smell.

"Did you just...?"

He whimpered and tried to reach me again. He started to cry loudly and I panicked.

"Don't cry! Let's change your diaper, okay?"

I rushed to the wardrobe and took out the diapers and baby wipes I bought in the afternoon. Mail cried after me and I ran near him again.

"Shhh!" I hissed loudly with a hope he would mimic me again. He didn't stop crying or squirming, though. He repeated my name desperately.

I took off his small pants and opened the dirty diaper.

That horrible smell gagged me. "What did you do?!"

He swung his legs around and sobbed loudly.

I grimaced and held his small legs above. He tried to get away from my grip but failed. I raised his legs and wiped away the dirt. I pulled out the diaper under him and placed a new one. I couldn't find a way to tie the diaper for a moment and he continued crying loudly.

"Mail... I'll buy you lots of toys if you keep silent!"

Finally, I tied the diaper and let Mail lie there peacefully. He kept crying till I lifted and shook him. "Don't cry..."

Then, I put him back on the bed and reached the dirty diaper unwillingly. I folded the diaper but then realized that Mail's stool was quite solid.

I checked it again and turned back to Mail.

"Aww, you have constipation..."

I laughed and held his body again. "So it hurts when you defecate?" I kissed him and he smiled, seemed forgotten about the pain moments ago.

"It smells horrible. Let's get rid of this," I raised the diaper. "I hope I can trust you about keeping silent when I'm gone."

He stared at me curiously.

"Mail, keep silent, huh? Please keep silent." I almost begged him.

I put a pillow on the floor and made Mail sit on it.

I went out with his nervous stare. So I rushed to the bathroom for coming back early for him and not to face with my parents.

I wrapped the diaper with toilet paper and chucked it out. My parents wouldn't look inside of the bin and maids wouldn't poke it up.

Running back to the room, I thought I heard a cry and fastened my run. But when I opened my room, I saw Mail, trying to reach my desk.

"What are you doing?" I closed the door behind me. He stared at me wild-eyed and pointed the shiny hanging paternoster with excitement. "Can't you stand up? C'mon you're one! One years can walk, can't they?" Then I tilted my head. "Or they can't?"

He tried to reach it again. "Melllooo..."

"Take it yourself if you want it so much..." I smiled and sat on the bed. "Anyway, when's your birthday?"

He stood up shakily with holding the table and raised his hand.

"Keep it up!"

He fell.

"Foolish!"

"Meeeeeeeellloooo!" He cried out and pointed the paternoster again.

"Okay, okay..." I stood up and gave him what he wanted. He put it into his mouth immediately. "I'll teach you saying '_please_' tomorrow." I raised him and took the pillow. "Also, you need to learn walking."

I shook his body lightly in my arms. "Don't suck the cross!" I take the paternoster back and put it on the commode. "Sleep, huh?" He smiled and touched my nose. "Mello," he whispered with happiness.

"I love you, too," I smiled. "Rest now..."

"Sliip..."

"Yeah."

I embraced him and pulled quilt over us. I removed his socks and threw them to the floor. He raised his bare legs and giggled.

When I lied down, he climbed on me laid there.

"Will you sleep on top of me? K, but don't piss there."

I patted his behind softly and he closed his eyes.

"Sleep well," I ruffled his hair.

I slept just after him.

* * *

**A/N: **Something like filler. I am sorry, I promise I'll upload longer and better chapters!


End file.
